roblox_blox_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Accessories
Note: only one accessory may be equipped at any one time, and you must remove your current one before you can use a different one. Note: only one accessory is allowed in your inventory at any one time Black Cape You can get the black cape on Marine Ford for B$50,000 by going to the first tower on your right when entering. Once inside the top, climb the hidden ladder down where you will find an NPC. They then sell it to you, once purchased it can be equipped by selecting it in your inventory and clicking, once equipped it boosts your health and energy by 100 points and +5% increase in all stats. Swordsman Hat The Swordsman Hat is found on Desert Island and is sold for B$150,000. To get the Swordsman Hat you go to the money chest near the pyramid, underneath is a passage that leads to the inside of the pyramid, where the NPC known as Hasan who will sell you the hat if you have a sword skill over 100. It gives you 10% Sword damage. Pink Coat You can get the Pink coat in Impel Down (Jail) by killing Flamingo. By killing Flamingo, you have a chance to get Pink coat, which is a uncommon accessory. It gives you 200 Health boost, and also 10% gun damage. Tomoe Ring The Tomoe ring is found behind the castle in Skypiea near Sky Bandits and is sold for B$500,000. You need 200 melee to buy it, and then talk to the NPC known as Yoshi. It gives +10% DF damage. Coat You can get Whitebeard cape by killing Vice-Admiral which is located at Marine Ford. By killing Vice-Admiral, you have a chance to get Whitebeard cape. It gives 200 Energy and also 10% Melee damage. Cool Shades You can get Cool Shades by killing Franky which is located at Water 7. By killing Franky, you have a chance to get Cool Shades. It gives +100 Energy, +8% to all stats, and +100 Health. Usoap's Hat You can get Usoap's Hat by killing players, but you need to have 250,000+ bounty. This accessory grants you 7.5% more damage on Gun attacks and 15% cool-down reduction on Gun attack Marine Cap You can get the Marine Cap by killing Pirates(players) as a Marine (You also need 250,000+ honor). Wearing this hat grants you 7.5% more damage with sword/gun attacks and a 10% cooldown reduction on sword/gun attacks. Black Spiky Cape This cape can be acquired by killing Jermey, a level 850 boss. Wearing this gives 7.5% damage bonus to any attack as well as a 200 energy and health boost. Choppa You can acquire the Choppa hat by killing sea beasts. Choppa grants the user 3% damage bonus on Devil Fruit attacks, 15% cooldown reduction on Devil Fruit attacks and 10% defense against Devil Fruit attacks. Sabo Top Hat You can acquire the Sabo Top Hat by killing sea beasts. Sabo Top Hat grants the user 3% damage bonus on Sword attacks, 10% cooldown reduction on any attacks and 10% defense against Sword attacks. Warrior Helmet You can acquire the Warrior Helmet by talking to Bartilo and doing all his quests (Lvl. 850 req). After that, head to the colosseum and do a puzzle to receive the helmet. The Warrior Helmet grants the user 12.5% more damage on Melee/Sword attacks and 5% cooldown reduction on Melee/Sword attacks. Dark Coat You can acquire the Dark Coat as a rare drop by killing the raid boss Blackbeard. The Dark Coat gives the user 15% more damage on Devil Fruit attacks as well as a 500 energy and health boost. Flamingo's Glasses You can acquire the Flamingo Glasses by killing the Level 1000 Boss Don Flamingo, inside his room. To access his room, you must be level 1000, and you must have completed Trevor's quest by giving him an expensive devil fruit (worth 1m+ Beli - so any Devil fruit including Tremor, Buddha, String, Phoenix, Rumble, Paw, Gravity, Dough) Flamingo's Glasses give 25% faster run speed, 8% damage bonus on all attacks, 8% cooldown reduction on all attacks, 8% defense against all attacks, 250 health and 250 energy. Category:Accessories Category:Items